Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Gypsophila paniculata. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99; commercial denomination: Gypsophila cv. Festival Star.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gypsophila plant, botanically known as Gypsophila paniculata, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was derived from an open pollination with a proprietary female cultivar and unknown male parent made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is hybrid no. 589 (unpatented, proprietary cultivar). The male parent is an open pollination. xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the open pollination in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by side shoot cuttings was first performed in 1999 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gypsophila as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Suitable for gardening outdoors, in containers and as a small sized cut flower;
2. forms a flowering bush of 10-15 inch spread in 2-3 months;
3. compact dense branched plant with plenty of flowering stems;
4. medium, semi-filled white flowers, early flowering, having a long lasting flowering flush; and
5. perennial plant that will come back after winter.
xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99 is the cultivar Gypsophila cv. xe2x80x98Happy Festivalxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,711 under variety denomination xe2x80x98Danghappyxe2x80x99). In comparison to xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Happy Festivalxe2x80x99 has a more compact growth habit and dense inflorescence; smaller flowers than those of xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99 and is better suited as a 4 inch pot plant.
The following is a comparison between xe2x80x98Danfestarxe2x80x99 and the female parent.